User blog:Amontgomery1432/Solo: A Star Wars Story - Amont's Movie Reviews
Hahaaaaaa! Ey, it's a ya boi peen ween here with another movie review. I saw Solo. That's right, I saw the 1996 Columbia/Tristar Pictures science-fiction movie starring Mario Van Peebles that was about wait what? that's not the right movie? what do you mean? there's only one! Yee, I saw Solo: A Star Wars Story, the second movie in the A Star Wars Story series (the first being Rogue One) And now, I am going to give my thoughts on it. Ye Firstly, the visuals. As per usual Star Wars, they rocked. Same goes for the music. The acting was also great. Emelia Clarke was good, Woody Harrelson was good, whoever the hell played Han Solo was good. But I wanna shout out one guy in particular. I had a feeling he would steal the show and he absolutely did Donald Glover aka Childish Gambino aka THIS IS AMERICA absolutely nailed young Lando. He captured the mannerisms and charisma of Billy Dee Williams perfectly. He was the best part of the movie, I think. There's a scene where Han and Lando are playing a card game (it's also when they first meet). All the alien players are kicked out one by one until it leaved just Han and Lando. It's gives us a chance to get to know Lando through his actions and how he plays the game, rather than having Daenerys pulling Han aside and saying "This is Lando, he's got my back. I would advise not getting killed by him, his sword traps the souls of its victims". Really, really good stuff. It's easily my favorite scene. My biggest problem with the movie is the fact that it is a prequel that involves characters we've seen as old men being put in life-threatening situations. I've got a problem with prequels that do that at all, but it happens here, so I'm gonna talk about it. It's so dumb! You already know going into it that Lando and Han are safe, so why bother putting them in so much dnanger? Suspense? Drama? It doesn't feel dramatic or suspenseful to me. Oh, no! Obi-Wan is fighting Anakin! I hope he'll be okay! Oh, no! Young Tarzan is in danger! I wonder what's gonna happen to him! Honestly, I wanna see a prequel movie that shows the characters as younger people and then they just all die at the end just to fuck with everybody. That'd be great. Another problem I had with it was the first act. It was very slow and clunky, heavy on exposition and all that jazz. On the one hand, I understand it cause it's gotta set up a bunch of stuff and have it carry over to not only this movie but also to the rest of the Star Wars universe. Taking that into consideration, it isn't the worst portrayed first act I've ever seen. Noticeably slow, though. Just like me Han Solo is one of my favorite Star Wars characters, so, naturally, I have to talk about the actor portraying him: Alvin Heimlich Aldrich Killian Alden Ehrenreich. What a name lol. He was actually a good Han. He had the mannerisms down to a T, even down to the way he holds the blaster. I had never heard of him until he was announced to be in this movie, but I enjoyed his portrayal. He was good. I really enjoyed how him and Childish Gambino played off of each other. I also enjoyed all the callbacks, nods, and explanations to/of things that happened in the original/sequel trilogy. Small details that they didn't have to put in, but they did anyway. Made my nipples ROCK HAR- Ron Howard saved this movie, I tells ya. When Disney announced that they were expecting Solo to bomb at the box office, I was nervous. The original diectors, the guys who gave us The LEGO Movie, were apparently letting all the actors improvise all their lines because they wanted it to be a comedy. Just fucking make The LEGO Star Wars Movie then jfc. But, after they got the LEGO boot and Ron Howard took over, he saved the movie. He had a real script and reshot everything, and it shows. It feels like a lot of love went into this movie, even if it was just to save their own asses. Either way, the final product is one I surprisingly enjoyed! Solo: A Star Wars Story gets Amont's 6.5/10. I wanted to see Deadpool 2 before this, but I never got around to it. I hope I get to before it leaves theaters. Click here for a rap battle I did over on the Disney Wiki between Han Solo and Star-Lord a few weeks ago. It's the first episode of a reboot of my series over there. Be warned, though: ''Infinity War ''spoilers are there. I plan to start releasing battles both there and here. And, speaking of here battles, I have one on the way. It's almost done writing. We're getting there. My birthday is June 5th, so I'm gonna try to get it out on that day. Yee. Thanks for reading, and squadfam out. Category:Blog posts